


I Won't Say I'm In love (VolleyPearl)

by ArcherDarke



Series: The Wonderful World of Steven Universe [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Comedy, F/F, a classic songfic i guess?, a lil bit of angst, but not really, if you dont know the song you wont get it, its only short give it a go, lots of sweet fluff!, the CGs being total dorks honestly, this is so dumb im sorry, worst thing i've wver written tho dont judge me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22150621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcherDarke/pseuds/ArcherDarke
Summary: Pearl won't say she's in love even though its very obvious to her Gemily (Gem-Family)
Relationships: Pearl/Pink Diamond's Pearl (Steven Universe), Pearl/Volleyball, Volleypearl
Series: The Wonderful World of Steven Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597801
Comments: 14
Kudos: 64





	I Won't Say I'm In love (VolleyPearl)

**Author's Note:**

> I had a really dumb idea and here it is. I changed some of the lyrics to fit into SU better. Anywho please hit the kudos button if you find it enjoyable!
> 
> PS: Garnet, Amethyst and Steven are all dancing just like the Muses

“So…I’ll see you again, tomorrow?” 

“Yes, I’ll be returning to hear more of your expansive Earth data. I…enjoy listening to you.” Pearl blushed at Volleyball’s words whilst feeling immensely pleased with herself.

“Okay…then I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow.” Volleyball nodded, and then she leant forward and kissed Pearl on the cheek. Pearl blushed even more furiously; her eyes wide with surprise. Volleyball hurried across the room to the home warp pad and disappeared, whooshed away to Little Homeworld in seconds.

Pearl pressed her fingers gently to her cheek where Volleyball had kissed her, her gem thrumming with feeling and her skin tingling pleasantly

“Peeeeaaarl...”

“Wha-?!” Pearl whisked her hand away from her face and spun around to find Steven, Garnet and Amethyst watching her from Steven’s bedroom ledge, all peeking over the edge like children eavesdropping on adults. “What are you all doing up there?” Pearl exclaimed, indignant.

“Watching you get all flustered about Volleyball,” Amethyst grinned.

“You _liiiiike_ her!” Steven squealed, though his breaking adolescent voice made it sound half strangled.

“I do not!” Pearl protested, cheeks flaming. “Yes, she’s very nice and I enjoy spending time with her and telling her about the planet and it’s history…” She trailed off as she realised her voice had begun to sound wistful, thinking about all the times she and Volleyball had spent together, just talking about anything and everything to do with the home of the Crystal Gems. Steven, Garnet and Amethyst were all sporting the widest smiles and kicking their legs obnoxiously in the air.

“Hmpf, its…nothing.” She stomped outside to the balcony and leant with her hands on the railing, her eyes on the distant shore and her mind abuzz with troubling thoughts. After a few moments she scrunched her eyes shut and scowled. “Eugh, what am I doing?” She muttered, lifting her head to look at the night sky. The distant planets looked especially bright tonight. _Awfully romantic,_ she sighed.

“If there's a prize for rotten judgement, I guess I've already won that,” She sang softly, hands gripping the railing hard, “No gem is worth the aggravation…” she shook her head, annoyed with herself for falling back into the past, “But that’s ancient history, I’ve been there, I’ve done that!” She spun around fluidly, and then almost leapt backwards over the railing when she saw her fellow gems stood very close behind her.

“Who d'you think you're kidding, she's the earth and heaven to you!” They all sang in unison, crowding closer to Pearl with every word, “Try to keep it hidden, honey we can see right through you!” Pearl shrieked and really leapt over the railing this time, landing lightly on the sand below.

“What has gotten _into_ you all?!”

“Pearl, you can't conceal it, we know how you feel and who you’re thinking of!” They all belted down at her at the tops of their voices.

“Eugh,” Pearl rolled her eyes and glared up at her gemily, “No chance! No way! I won't say it, no, no!”

“You swoon, you sigh, why deny it, oh, oh!" Pearl threw her hands up in frustration.

“It's too cliché, I won't say I'm in love!” She scowled and stomped off again, though to her great disdain it was much harder to stomp away on sand. She hurried in the direction of the rocky end of the beach, finding privacy between the jagged crops of stone there. She sat against one and rested a moment, feeling the need for it despite her body being in peak gem condition. Seconds passed and then with a deep sigh she activated her gem. Memories of her and Rose spending time together began to play on the holographic screen she’d materialised.

“I thought my heart had learned its lesson,” Tears gathered at the corners of Pearl’s eyes as the images flashed across the screen, “it feels so good when you start out…” She dispelled the images with a puff and stood quickly. She swiped at her eyes with her arm, feeling anger building inside. “My head is screaming _get a grip, Pearl_!” She grabbed at her hair in annoyance, “unless you're dying to cry your heart out!”

“Pearl, you can't deny it,” Pearl jerked her head up to see Steven, Garnet and Amethyst had caught up with her and were stood together atop the rock she had been leaning against, “who you are, and how you're feelin'! Pearl, we’re just not buyin'! Hon’, we saw you hit the ceilin'!” The three of them hopped down to the ground, surrounding Pearl like avenging angels, “face it like a grown-up, when you gonna own up that you got, got, got it bad?!”

Pearl swiped outwards with her arms, pushing Garnet and Amethyst out of the way and slipping through the gap she’d made. She spun at the last second and balled her fists.

“No chance! No way! I won't say it, no, no!” She sang, feeling almost feral.

“Give up, give in, check again, you're in love!” They sang back, still grinning insanely.

“This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love!” Pearl ran then, back towards the house. A quick glance back told her they were on her tail though, and she quickened her pace, leaping up onto the balcony as soon as she was close enough.

“You’re doing flips, read our lips, you’re in love!” Pearl squawked when she heard their voices coming from the roof above her. _How did they get there so fast?!_ She scowled up at them menacingly.

“You're way off base, I won't say it!”

The three turned to each other, shaking their heads dramatically.

“She won’t say it, no, shut-up, shut-up!”

“Get off my case, I won't say it!” She ran into the house, up towards the door which lead to their rooms, activating it with her gem as she neared it. The white star glowed and the door phased open, ready to grant her entry. She stepped inside and turned just in time to see her gemily stop on the other side.

“Pearl, don't be proud, it's okay, you're in love.” All of them stood with their hands forming hearts, their smiles soft now, showing their happiness for her.

With a nudge from her gem, the door closed on Steven, Garnet and Amethyst, locking them out and finally giving Pearl sanctuary from their antics. With a sigh she stepped into the first fountain in her room and allowed herself to fall into it, letting it take her up to the top of the highest fountain she had. She looked around suspiciously, just in case one of the others had followed her through one of their rooms, but after a moment she relaxed and, activating the storage part of her gem, she summoned the cellular phone Steven had given her. With a button push on the side, the black screen became light, showing the many apps Steven had already downloaded for her. She had no idea what most of them were for.

She swiped them away until the screen was clear but for the wallpaper on the background. In it, she and Volleyball were smushed together, Pearl trying to fit them both into the selfie camera so that she could get a good shot. She hadn’t quite mastered the technique yet and the photo was a little amateur. But they were both smiling, their faces flushed with happiness. Pearl gave a deep sigh, her cheeks turning dark now as she looked at herself and Volleyball together.

“At least out loud," she whispered, touching the tips of her fingers to the screen and smiling softly, "I won’t say I’m in love…”


End file.
